


Zazz X FemReader (18+ Only)

by FantasyLover369



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Desire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Intense, Kissing, Large Cock, Lemon, Licking, Light Sadism, Masochism, Mild S&M, Moaning, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sonic Lost World, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: When a sultry girl discovers her sister, an agent of Dr. Robotnik, is on the Lost Hex, she travels to one of its locations and finds something lying on the ground. Whatever or whoever it is, it does something wonderful to her body, and her nympho appetite is rekindled.
Relationships: Zazz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Zazz X FemReader (18+ Only)

The Lost Hex is astonishing in beauty. Its existence is enigmatic in almost every sense. As I prepare for the journey, I muse about the mysteries I could uncover, such as its civilization, or perhaps its untold history. Sonic, however, advises me against it because of a demonic race called Zeti that inhabit the floating continent. The threat of death is sweet. If Sonic, an adventurous and valorous rebel, is reluctant to explore the Lost Hex, then something about it must be seriously wrong, and I must witness it for myself. Besides, my sister is there, and she hasn't answered Dr. Robotnik for a long time, which is unusual. Since the day she became his spy, I, being a spy for Sonic and his friends, have spied on her via a tracking device on her suit, which tells me she's on the Lost Hex. That's a lot of spying! Also, my older sister isn't as cunning as she's supposed to be, it seems. I put on my skin-tight bodysuit, take a backpack, and travel on my plane, built by Tails. Windy Hills seems like the perfect spot since I fancy the verdurous landscapes. While strolling near the flowers, I notice a lanky, purple body sprawling on the ground from a distance. As I get closer, I see more of its devilish appearance and realize it is a Zeti. The orgiastic heat that ripples across my entire being reminds me of my profound desire, which is to fuck till dawn.  
"Oh, god, he looks good. Guess today is my lucky day."  
I get on all fours and sniff his crotch area, finding a cavity that conceals something large and fat inside. Mmm, my vibrating cunt is already bathing my thong in its juices, so I undress, and then resume to nuzzle his concealed treasure chest with my lips, forcing the apex of my tongue into the cleft in hopes that something will soon arise. I keep licking that juicy slit, wanting more of the candy aftertaste, sucking it until something pink and veinous everts, growing into a delicious fifteen-inch dagger. Its appearance is alien and otherworldly, which further fuels my eroticism. Its fragrance is better than I thought it would. After inhaling all I could, I proceed to sample it; it is incredible. I slowly consume his cock, taking every inch, enjoying the lush sensation of my esophagus being stretched by its size. As it wiggles and further grows, I close my eyes and pause for a minute, relishing the celestial experience, softly moaning, my whole neck in a phallic form. When I open my eyes, however, a yellow pair gaze at me, combined with a fanged grin. I straighten up and greet the demon, licking the transparent cream off my lips with a simper. It tastes sweet, by the way.  
"Well, hello, there, beautiful!"  
He greeted back. He has the most gravelly voice I ever heard.  
"Found yourself something tasty for breakfast, eh? You've got quite the appetite. I like women with an appetite, an appetite for cock that is!"  
"Tee-hee. Thanks."  
"I've never seen you before? You're alone?"  
"Oh, yes. I'm alone. And I'm very horny."  
"Oh, I can see that. Well, what are you waiting for? Eat my dick, baby."  
Upon hearing him say that, something wild awakens within me. Rapturous heat permeates my belly, moistening my bottom. The word "willing" isn't enough to describe how much I long to become his sex goddess right now. I open my mouth wide and slide down on his spiky appendage while looking him in the eyes. But before I could even swallow half of him, he thrusts his hips upward and mercilessly fucks my virgin esophagus. His cock throbbing inside my neck tickles me, making me moan, which in turn delights the Zeti, so he thrusts harder. When he notices me flicking the bean, he stops and says.  
"Hey, baby. Stop what you're doing and get your ass over here, 69-style. Yeah, like that. Let me taste that cooch. Mmm, that smells good."  
He parts my moist flaps rather violently, his nails grazing their flesh, getting a superb view of my meat paradise. I am a bit concerned, but remain silent, trusting he won't injure me. Besides, fear is exciting. Once he is done sniffing it, his serpentine tongue swirls upward and inside my canal. It feels so invigorating. Servicing him will be a challenge, especially when he is jerking my pearl at the same time. But that's what makes this fun. I continue to fellate him, trying to focus on his drizzly cock, and not get distracted. His tongue expands my narrow tunnel as it wriggles, examining every inch and texture. Even better, he claws my plump ass, piercing the skin till it bleeds. It feels so delightful, like when daddy used to punish me for not being slutty enough. The purple beast soon withdraws and lavishes my bulbous clitoris with kisses, then sucks on it like a vacuum cleaner, titillating me most deliciously.  
"Mmm."  
The way his teeth graze its pulsating flesh drives me wild. I moan even louder, almost screaming, as he delivers a magnificent poon-job, pleasuring my swollen Minnie in all kinds of ways, including by coiling his tongue around it, pulling it, pinching it, and vice versa. But he never makes me come. Instead, he plays with it, tormenting me with denial. To regain a bit of sobriety, I withdraw and tease the pre-cum out of him by hoovering his tip and massaging his pelvis, loving the feel of his twitching member. The excess of seminal fluids amazes me. Suddenly, his grip on me strengthens, and he thrusts his hips upward, shoving his cock into my sore pipe once again, a sign that he is nearing the peak. He has deliberately denied me relief five times, so, by the time climax ensues, my eyes roll back, and my odorous clit spasms. Both of us squirm, until, in a flash, our perspiring bodies succumb to the flaming orgasm. Explosive jets of vanilla fill my mouth to the brim, some sprinkling outward, and I guzzle every drop, satiating my gluttony. I rise and turn to gaze at the enraptured demon and grab a condom from the pocket of my backpack.  
"What's your name?"  
"Zazz."  
"You're fucking amazing, Zazz."  
"You, too, sweetheart. You're one hell of a slut."  
"I'm gonna drain your cock, big boy."  
"Oh?"  
The widest grin grew on his face, beaming with elation.  
"Say, what's your name, baby doll?"  
"Penelope."  
"Would you like me to fuck you raw, Penelope?"  
"Well, uh... I'll get pregnant. And..."  
"Naw, sweet. You'll never be since I'm a Zeti, and you're human."  
"Oh, right! How did I never think of that? Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, honey. Now let me blow your mind away with my enormous cunt plunger!"  
He growled, squeezing the blubber on my hips as I sat down in his lap, his cock standing upright inside me, pulsing and wet. His swelling expands my tight canal and touches my c-spot, triggering deep sensations that rush across my heated body. My hands fidget in excitement, ready to be fucked numb, as evident by my elated expression.  
"How does it feel, Penelope?"  
"Fucking good."  
"Yeah, yeah?"  
"It feels like... An orgasm."  
"Already? Then wait till I fuck the living come out of you! You ain't gonna ride another dick for weeks, bitch!"  
I took a deep breath and smiled, too exhilarated to reply. If I don't start sooner, my body will explode. But I don't wish to rush. First, we do it slowly, our bodies softly melding together, as we passionately kiss and grope each other. The purple lecher clutches onto my perky mammaries and tugs on them rather viciously, scratching the delicate skin. I moan for more mistreatment, more scarlet, and danger.  
"That's it! Abuse me further!"  
"Ooh, you like it kinky? Then watch me go fifty shades on your tits!"  
Zazz, balancing himself on his elbows, takes my right jug into his mouth, nipping it while his tongue coils around them. Those jagged teeth tease me, raising the moisture inside my fuck gutter, as he leers at me with an impish quality in his demonic eyes and a roguish smirk on his lips. His powerful suction overwhelms me so much, I hold his head close, caressing his horns. The escalating sensation of his cock hammering into my cervix nonstop made me scream louder, eyes rolled back and mouth agape, but I could care less if the entire universe heard my operatic, though quaking vocals. Zazz clenches his teeth, his grip on my pink tits roughen, almost tearing them off each time I spring upward, as he rams into me with god-like strength, grunting, both of us on the verge of spilling. Sweaty from the feral sexercise, my legs ache, and my body is feverishly hot, yet I keep bouncing with all my might, furiously panting with the Zeti, till a watery surge rushes downward beneath my belly, and his cannon leaks, and we are shattered by an unbridled orgasm that leaves us wet and ecstatic. Our ejaculation, mixed together, pours like a waterfall, and our perverse moans fade as we lock lips and embrace. His tongue coils around mine, feasting on my mouth a bit, before he reclines to regain strength. A unique high overwhelms me, having my womb frothed with his spunk, and my body marked, yet a void still exists, a place that desires to be penetrated, that has never been graced by phallic affection before, my chocolate funnel.  
"Is your cock drained yet?"  
I asked, caressing his head.  
"Hmm, let's see. Nope."  
"Good, cause I need more. This one will be my first. Condom?"  
"Oh, baby, you know I don't play that way. Now get down on your hands and knees, and I'll lick that fucking asshole clean."  
As I rise, a stream of thick butter dribbles from my cunt, coating my thighs and legs. I get on all fours next to him and wiggle my gelatinous bottom. He, in turn, slaps its cheeks and bites them, grinning, like my daddy used to.  
"Yeah, baby girl. Shake that ass for Zazz. Ha-ha-hah!"  
After the little twerking session's over, I beg him to do it quickly, or I'll get drier. I blush as he spreads my spheres and inhales its fragrance, moaning as if it's something sumptuous, yet I withhold from protesting, curious to know what it would feel like. Then, he proceeds to lick it, penetrating the tight entrance with his tongue, pushing in and out, until he hears me moaning, too. He intensifies the rim-job and French-kisses my donut hole with such passion, he's probably had dreams about doing it. Once he is done washing my starfish, he rises, lubes it with come from my pussycat, and then plugs it with his greasy beef, slowly sinking in till every inch of it is inside. The sensation of his monstrous boner wriggling inside me is a genuine tonic. When I gaze at him, a euphoric expression is on his face, drooling, reveling in my slender tunnel that sucks him in like a vacuum. His claws sink deep into the blubber of my ass, making my rosy cheeks trickle wine, as he tries to not cum within five seconds.  
"Oh, Zazz. You're fucking amazing!"  
"You, too, baby girl. You're so tight."  
The speed of his thrusts gradually increases until they become amply vigorous, not only stimulating the most sensitive zone that I never knew existed but also causing the lingering slush to burst out of my cunt. It feels grand and lofty, it numbs my mind like a drug; it isn't painful, it's singular and electric. It's hoisting me out of rationality once more, causing me to avidly beg for the destruction of my cup by this enormous spiked Zeti cock. He leans forward and nips my shoulder, clasping my tits till they bleed from his claws, fucking me without missing a beat.  
"Zazz! Zazz!"  
I incessantly chanted, craving his lips as he nibbles on mine. Fortunately, our tongues interlock in a sultry dance for a moment, until the thunderous sound of him slamming into me fades as my tremulous arms collapse from the ineffable glory that seizes me when my honeypot gushes, followed by his custard inundating my textured tube to the brim. Due to the accumulating sexual stimulation, and multiple orgasms, a paroxysm of pleasure causes me to lose consciousness, much to Zazz's delight. When I awaken, I discover two more euphoric Zeti on top of me, one stroking his elephantine member inside my mouth, and the other relentlessly fucking my waterlogged pussy. Zazz is under me, still wrecking my ass. In fact, he's just finished letting loose. There's only so much egg whites my orifices can contain, but I nevertheless crave more Zeti cock...  
Suddenly, a red Zeti approaches along with a certain someone.  
"Wake up, sis! It's time fuck like there's no tomorrow!"


End file.
